


Fetish

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a bit of a fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic prompt: DCU, Dick Grayson&Pre-Crisis Jason Todd, red-head fetish. (setting during/after/whatever the whole Jason being Dick thing in NYC)

Dick had just come back from patrol and was latching the window when the other person in the room spoke.

"You know," came the drawl. "You have a serious thing for red heads."

Dick jumped half a foot, swearing and reaching for a projectile when he realized who it was. "Fucking hell, Jason. I'd ask if you have a death wish, but that's kind of apparent!"

"Seriously, Dickie, you do. I mean, there's the luscious Ms Gordon, your hot-blooded alien princess, the very male archer with the very nice ass, the motor mouthed Flash who is about as straight as they come, and that nosy fashion designer meta," Jason continued as if he hadn't heard Dick at all.

Dick groaned softly and leaned against the wall. It was always best to just ride out Jason's rants. Least this time Jason wasn't trying to kill him (yet) and he wasn't harming anyone by just sitting here talking at Dick.

"So, it goes to pattern you just like anything with red hair," Jason finished. There was an edge to his voice that wasn't there before, and it sounded like he was waiting for affirmation of some sort.

"I like redheads, yeah," Dick said slowly, warily. "But it's not just the hair. There are, ya know, traits that every redhead shares."

"Temper tantrums," Jason sneered.

It was too dark here and it was making Dick jumpy not to be able to see Jason fully. Crossing the room, he flicked on the overhead and stared.

"You dyed your hair," Dick stated, shocked. "You dyed your hair?"

"No, actually, it's a wig," Jason smirked. A red headed Jason. "Does it make you wanna jump my bones, big brother?"

Dick stared at him, still shocked. And, against his better judgment (goddammit, it's a WIG. That doesn't count!) was starting to feel himself get aroused.

Jason stood and walked --no, sashayed -- his way over to Dick. "So, big brother, wanna explore this fetish of yours?"

"It's not a fetish," Dick said automatically with a scowl.

Jason shoved Dick up against the wall and pulled him in for a vicious kiss, "Oh, yes it is if you let me do that just because I've got a fucking red wig on."

Dick declined answering in favor of grabbing Jason's ass and pulling him in close. Dick decided not to inform Jason that he'd slept with just as many dark-haired people as he had redheads. He just happened to like redheads the best.

He might end up making an exception right now, though.


End file.
